Bad Reception
by ImmatureChild
Summary: Hiatus! Two friends have always wanted to go to the Naruto world, when they get sucked into their phones they get the chance. The only problem: they're seperated. It's a good thing their cell phones work... most of the time that is.
1. Prelude

**Okay then! Well this is the first story i've written that isn't a collabe with my friend ColdFyre! Woot! Yay for me! **

**Alright I just want to say I own absolutly NOTHING! The only thing i have property of is the plot line of this story and my two characters in it. Everything else- any similarities, references or whatever else- I DO NOT OWN (as sad as that makes me)**

**Please Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hi-ho, hi-ho. It's off to Japan we go!" the blonde girl sung as she skipped lightly, travel bag in hand.

Her friend was walking beside her and looked over shaking her head. It was a school arranged trip to Japan and the two had been lucky enough to get some of the first slots; they had also been paired together, which being as they were the only two people who could stand each other for so long was a good thing.

The one singing was short- only five- foot- two- with blonde hair tied into two low braids and strangely enough she had brown eyes that would have suited her friend's brown hair much better.

The brunette was much taller than her friend, reaching five-foot-seven and of course it worked out that she had aqua blue eyes that would have matched her friend's hair.

As the blonde continued to skip she tripped over her foot and landed face first on the ground; her body sprawled out.

"Hurry uuup!" why do you have to be such a klutz? The brunette said without any remorse

The blonde didn't seem to mind though, because she just got up brushed herself off and smiled, giving her friend a thumbs up, "BECAUSE IT'S IN THE SPIRIT OF YOUTH TO... er… be childish?"

"Don't ever do that again. Our world doesn't need a Lee OR a Gai." The taller one stated starting to walk without her friend.

"Dawn! Wait!" the blonde yelled chasing after her only to stop turn around and go back for her bag.

* * *

"Alright class line up in your groups!" a teacher yelled over the crowd of students and Dawn sighed looking over at her friend who seemed very interested with her cell phone. "What are you doing? The battery's going to run out and then you'll be screwed until we land." She said raising an eyebrow.

"Nuh-uh! I put my charger in my bag!" she cried pointing to the brown and green shoulder strapped item.

"So if we crash onto a deserted island we can plug it in to call for help?" the Azure eyed girl snorted re-raising her eyebrow.

"Haven't you seen Lost?!" the blonde cried before pointing an accusing finger at her friend. "You put your charger into your carry-on too, didn't you."

"Yep." Dawn smiled.

"Collette Riddle?" the teacher called and the hyper blonde stuck up her hand, almost hitting Dawn in the process. "HERE!" she yelled. Her friend sighed dejectedly.

"Dawn Silveria?" the teacher called after rattling off a few more names. "Yo!" Dawn called, waving her hand slightly; the teacher nodded and continued with his attendance list.

"So, what's up with your phone?" she asked as Collette continued to stare at the screen of the blue object.

"Looky." The brown eyed girl said holding it so her friend could see. "It's freaking out like it's trying to pick something up… check yours."

Dawn did as she was told and stared, the same thing was happening to hers. The screen would fade out to black then come back like static on the TV. Dawn adjusted her bag to be like Collette's- over her shoulder and across her body.

"What do you think it is Collie? Aliens?" she grinned, no shame for thinking and saying something so childish. "Dunno," the blonde murmured still staring.

Suddenly the screen flashed and it showed a picture for each of them. Dawn was staring at the Akatsuki's trade mark cloud while Collette looked at the Konoha head guard symbol.

"Wha—" they both asked before there was a flash and the two were sucked into their phones.

A student next to them stared at the spot they had just been as the stewardess started to load the others; finally he looked at his phone and smirked, **'message sent.'**

**

* * *

****Hah! And you know what, I'm not going to continue unless i get at least one review! Come on people please! It's one review and then it'll continue, it gets better I promise.**


	2. Where R U?

**AHHHH!!! Ahem, okay now that that's out of my system, Hiya folks! Thanks sooooo much to the two reviewers so far! My friend ColdFyre of course and Setari! A special thanks to you for reviewing go get yourself a cookie!**

**Now the chapter after this might take a week or so to update since i a) haven't written it and b) i have school tomorrow! DX But i will try my hardest! (And don't worry ColdFyre we'll work on the other ones too.)**

**Now on with the show... That i don't own!!!**

Thump!

"Ow!" Dawn yelped as she landed, it was softer than what she had been expecting but it was still painful and had come unexpectedly quick. She had also landed on her stomach and was surprised nothing felt broken or even bruised.

She sat up rubbing her head and looking around curiously; she had no clue where she was or where Collette had gone to. She got her first clue to where she was though when she looked down.

There underneath her was a black cloaked figure covered in red clouds and wearing a bright orange and black swirling mask. It was the giant lollipop of the Akatsuki- Tobi.

He seemed to look at her slightly surprised, "Who are you?" he asked childishly, he seemed more curious than anything else.

"Er… I'm Dawn… nice to meet you?"

"Dawn-chan!" he chirped before somehow managing to hug her waist although she was sitting on him. "Oy, Tobi! What are you doing, un?" Dedara's annoyed shout could be heard through the forest and Dawn panicked knowing he was coming closer.

Unfortunately Tobi's arms were still around her waist and she realized he wasn't going to let her go.

"Eeek!" Collette screamed as she landed on a tree branch.

Sliding off she clawed frantically to stay on the lage limb before losing her grip and falling again. This time her legs hit the next branch and she did a full flip before landing in the pond at the base of the tree.

"Air!" she gasped spitting out water and clawing at it like a wild animal before kicking herself into a dog paddle and dragging herself up onto dry land.

Lying down she breathed deeply then groaned as she saw her bag was hanging from the tree branch she had first fallen on. At the very top.

"Nuu." She muttered before slowly sitting up, "Evil… freakin'… bag!" she grumbled before getting to her feet and glaring at the tree. Running at it she jumped and face planted with a bang but managed to hold on before scuttling up the tree like a mix of a squirrel and koala. Needless to say it didn't look human.

Finally she got to a low sturdy branch and she hauled herself up. With that she went from branch to branch until she was a centimeter away from act6ually grasping the bag and she couldn't climb higher.

After trying for a few minutes to stretch and not fall she let her arm drop before trying again, only to have her fingers brush against it.

"WHY!!!" she yelled out loud.

"Hey!" someone called and she froze before looking to see a blonde standing on the branch her bag was on. After about five seconds of staring she jolted back, "Ack!" and with that she started slipping again.

"Craaaaaaap!" she yelled as her arms flailed wildly before she fell backwards and off the tree again. Closing her eyes she waited for the impact as the air rushed past her when suddenly her feet hit the ground. opening her eyes she stared at Kakashi before jumping in surprise and out of his grip which caused her to land on her butt.

Sighing she looked up to the tree branch to see her bag still hanging there, taunting her and she growled.

Getting up again she stumbled over her own feet before going to the base of the tree and looked for a good place to start climbing again. Kakashi just raised hi eyebrow in amusement.

"Why are you going up the tree again?" Naruto's voice rang out from behind her and she jumped forward causing herself to smack into the tree.

Turning she glared at the other blonde. "My bag," she pointed up before going to climb again only to realize that it wasn't there anymnore.

"You mean this?" Naruto said holding it up; when she looked back she noticed Sakura and Sai as well. She stared mouth open before walking up to Naruto, "Rawr."

With that she grabbed her bag and turned around before walking in a random direction into the forest where she tripped over a root in the path and landed face first. She just laid there for a few minutes testing the taste of the dirt before groaning, "Nuu."

"Are you okay?" the pink haired kunoichi's voice asked from beside her.

"I'd say 'no' and 'just kill me' but you would. So, yeah, I guess I'm fine." Collette muttered to her before pushing herself off the ground and stumbling again.

"You're bleeding." Kakashi stated his nose buried in his novel. She looked at him, _"How does he do that?" _she wondered before bringing her hand to her forehead where she felt a sticky substance. She just groaned and let her head fall in defeat. It was not one of her better days.

She heard the ninja murmuring; Sakura seemed to be arguing with Naruto, Kakashi was throwing in pointless comments that kept the peace (somewhat) and Sai was throwing in pointless, blunt comments altogether which only really made things worse.

Looking up she came face to face with a set of blue eyes belonging to none other than Naruto who grabbed her hand. "You get to come with us!" he yelled and she blinked as he started to drag her away.

"Ah! My bag!" Collette yelled. Looking back she saw Kakashi pick it up shrug and start to follow the others. Before she knew it she was on the blonde Kyuubi's back while he jumped from tree to tree.

"What's your name?" he asked and she blinked looking from the blur of trees to him.

"It's Collette."

Dawn was sitting in one of the Akatsuki's bases. Her feet and hands were tied and she had a gag over her mouth. She went over in her mind what had landed her here.

_Deidara walked into the clearing to see Tobi holding onto a strangely dressed brunette. Immediately he was on his guard._

"_Who are you, un?" _

"_Deidara-senpai! This is Dawn-chan!" Tobi yelled and Dawn winced, he was louder than Collette on sugar and that was saying something. Then again she knew Tobi was loud, it was just the fact that he could only ever really yell out her speakers not_ _right next to her._

'_Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap!' Dawn yelled in her mind as Deidara got even closer, 'Why!? Why did I tell him my name?' _

_She sighed, "well, I'm screwed anyways so hi! Yep, my name's Dawn. It's nice to meet you Deidara." She chirped still sitting on Tobi, although by now she was getting comfortable. He glared at her and then Tobi, "You're trying to decide if you're just going to kill me or take me to your leader, aren't you?" Dawn spoke up as the silence reached tense._

And with that she found herself being thrown over the blonde man's shoulder tied at the hands and feet. Since Tobi was trailing behind she decided to talk to him; their chatting got louder and louder as they got more into the random conversation. And that was how she got the gag.

It had been at least an hour since then and when she had been thrown into the cold, dark prison like room and she was getting very bored-close to insanity actually. Finally she struggled the gag off and started to do what she did best when she was this bored. Whine about whatever was on her mind.

"Why am I in heeeere? It's coooold! I'm getting Booooored! I'm hungrrry! I'll keep doing this until you let me ooooooout!" After about five minutes of this and no response she tried a different approach.

"DAMN'T LET ME OUT!!! HEY! PEIN, LET ME OUT!!!" she yelled at the top of her lungs and would have continued if the door hadn't opened. Apparently it had gotten their attention and she was now staring at the leader of the Akatsuki and she realized what she had just said.

"Oh darn," she mumbled as she was dragged out of the room.

Being thrown into a chair she stared across the desk to see Pein sit down and she blinked eyes watering. His hair was brighter than she realized and the silver in his face was glinting off the light. She bit back a remark.

"Now, do you mind telling me how you know my name." he asked darkly.

"Yes, I do mind." Dawn smiled. He just looked at her, finally she started to fidget. "Look, I just… know these things. I sort of… I don't know how to explain it really."

He was silent for a few seconds. "You're psychic," the man in front of her stated. "What?" Dawn just looked at him confused before what he said clicked in her mind. "You know things others have no way of knowing for no reason. You're a psychic." Pein stated a second time.

Dawn decided to go along with it, better to lie than die. "Well, I guess… that would make sense."

"You are to work for use then"

"Huh! What? No, I can't… I don't… uh." She gave up trying to find a point to argue. "You will travel with a group when I don't need you here." He ordered getting up, moving to the door and opening it; light flooded into the office.

"Look, I'll try but I can't promise anything. If one thing changes then the entire future could change and I might not know what'll happen." She looked over to him.

"You are to accompany one of the groups and you will tell me if you see something in my plan that needs to be changed." He said before motioning for her to leave.

She blinked, raised an eyebrow and waited for him to realize that she was still tied up. "You can leave now." He said, glaring darkly at her and she just continued to stare at him. His eye started to twitch as she continued to stare at him and sit there.

"Out!" he finally yelled losing his patience; she flinched but didn't get up. Finally when it looked like he was going to come over and forcefully throw her out Konan walked in.

"Why is there a girl tied up in your office?" she asked looking at Pein suspiciously. He twitched before walking over and using a kunai to cut the ropes. Dawn could have sworn he looked flustered.

Grabbing her by the arm he held her out to Konan. "Get her to a room, give her back her belongings and then assemble the others in the main room."

Konan nodded to him and took Dawn firmly but not painfully like Pein (A/N: LOLZ! XD)

Once they were out of the office and down a few hallways the brunette sighed and the kunoichi looked over to her. "You're braver than you look." Konan said and Dawn looked at her slightly surprised.

"Thanks Konan… I guess." Konan turned to her sharply once they stopped outside a door.

"How did you—" "Know your name?" Dawn cut her off, "I'm psychic." She said shrugging, keeping up with the lie. She did after all know everything that had been released in the series; although half of it she hadn't searched up the information just overheard and was told. The problem with this arrangement though was that if she did or said something to change the storyline then she didn't know what would happen.

The bluenette nodded at her answer after staring at her for a while. "This will be you room then. I'll come back to give you your stuff," she said leaving Dawn who walked into the room.

It was large with a double bed in the corner, a closet, kitchenette and full bath. It was furnished with the necessities but other than that the room was bare and grey. The blue eyed girl just stared at it before going to see what was in the fridge.

Before she reached the handle though there was a knock at the door and Konan walked in, putting the black bag on the desk next to the door- the one she hadn't noticed.

"I'll be back for you soon; Leader wants you to be introduced to the other members." She said and before Dawn could reply she was gone again. "Well ok. I'm going to meet a bunch of psychotic murderer's in a universe that belongs in a manga and anime series… I'm soooo screwed!" she whined to herself.

"Ah, well. Since I'm going to be here for a while mine as well unpack." She said skipping over the worry and grabbing her bag. Opening it she saw on top of everything else was her cell phone; she stared at it before remembering that the blonde's phone had also been acting weird.

Grabbing it she flipped it open, _'Where R U!?' _she typed quickly, worried about the small and accident prone blonde.

Taking a breath she walked around the room placing the second pair of clothes into the closet, all the books went on her desk, with her drawing supplies in one of the drawers. Taking her iPod, its charger/ player and her cell phone charger she hid them in her drawers as well. Taking her toothbrush, hairbrush and other bath accessories into the bathroom she put them wherever there was room and walked out.

With that she paced back and forth, waiting. Finally she heard her cell phone vibrate.

'_Konoha.'_

**Freak! That was LONG! five pages on word! It didn't have a ton of humor but it gets funnier as they start to meet more characters.**

**Anyway R&R i look forward to what people think! **

**~This is Immature being an idiot! :3**


	3. U Live WHERE!

**I'm soooooo Sorry for the delay! One thing after another just kept coming, but here's the next chapter and i hope you enjoy it! I also wanted to say there are some spoilers. And I don't own anything of Naruto or anything else referenced in this. Just my characters.**

Arriving in Konoha on Naruto's back Collette got more than a few odd stares. At first she just stared back at the people who looked at her, this caused them to look at her even stranger but after a while she got bored. Finally she sighed annoyed, "Nuu."

Naruto looked over his shoulder, "Ne, what's wrong?" the blonde asked as Collette just laid her head down on his shoulder and let her arms slump as she slackened.

"I feel like a little kid! Naruto- kun can you put me down?" she asked and immediately she slid off his back. "Thanks." She said stumbling a bit; looking around she noticed the others weren't there. She stopped, turned around in a circle and then started to freak out.

"AHHHH!!!" she yelled and the blonde ninja in front of her jumped, whipping around. "My bag! Kakashi still has it!" and with that she ran off; ignoring Naruto's shouts to wait.

Running around she bumped into one thing after another like she was a crazy, drunk blind man; running into walls, trees, buildings and of course people who weren't quick enough to get out of her way. Neji, Lee, Tenten and Gai being one of the groups she almost bowled over. And after she had passed them she heard a crash and was pretty sure Naruto was still following her.

Spotting the silver haired copy ninja ahead she increased her speed- something her track coach loved about her; if she was running at top speed she could always go faster. However Collette's balance is bad when she's walking.

"KAKASHI!!" she screamed and he whipped around just in time as she tripped and rolled landing at his feet completely out of breath. Jumping up almost as quickly as she had fallen she glared. Something rather scary coming from someone so childish looking.

"Bag." She grumbled putting out her hand for him to pass the object to her. He just blinked, smiled underneath his mask and then went up in a puff of smoke; it had been a clone.

Collette stared in disbelief eye twitching. People around looked at her and moved farther away as they tried to continue with their day.

"Mommy. What's wrong with that lady?" a small girl asked looking up to her mother. "Nothing sweetie just keep walking." The mother replied and Collette's quiet chuckles turned into an insane laughter as she twitched. Running full tilt down the street after the real Kakashi who had just turned a corner she passed the frightened, little girl and whipped around the corner. This time she tackled Kakashi and pinned him to the ground.

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. She let out a small breath of air before getting off him and snatching her bag. Nuzzling the sack she smiled brightly before offering a hand to Kakashi, "Sorry about that."

He stared at her eyebrow still raised and she just stood there. Smiling and waiting for him to take her hand; while waiting for him two people came up behind her. Suddenly a hand clamped down on her shoulder, "Excuse us miss—"

She jumped and screamed before turning around rapidly as she started to beat the crap out of the two that had scared her. Using her bag as a blunt object she continued to hit them repeatedly screaming: "Get away from me you perverts!" Until they were on the ground unconscious. Then she took a better look and saw who or rather what they were.

She had just beaten the life out two Anbu ninja. Kakashi looked at her suspiciously (he had finally gotten off the ground), no untrained ninja could have beaten an Anbu.

"Ne, Collette-chan! Why are you screaming?" Naruto came barreling around the corner where he saw the out of breath blonde, his old teacher and two unconscious Anbu. "Eh! What the hell happened?!" he yelled and Collette smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck.

"I think it's time you went to see the Hokage."

Collette's laughter died as she turned to see Kakashi watching her and the brown eyed girl swallowed heavily.

-------

Next thing she knew, she was outside the woman's office. They had met up with Sakura and then the three ninja had gone into the room to explain what had happened. Unfortunately since Collette didn't know their side of the story she was pretty much screwed.

When the song 'Snuggle Bunny' started up on her cell phone she started to hum- out of tune- with it until she realized she was getting a text message.

"_How the hell does this work here?!"_ she yelled in her mind staring at the miniature mechanism confused.

'**It doesn't matter… at least your friend's alive!'**

_"… Okay. Who the hell are you?"_

'**I'm your inner.'**

_"I thought you were suppose to be all outgoing and loud… like Sakura's inner?"_

'**You're already those things… I'm basically your conscious. You know the shy side... WITH shame.'**

_"Why do I need that?"_

**'…'**

_"Ah…Hello! Are you still there?"_

'… **I've always been here… and unfortunately always will be. Now don't you have a text message to reply to before the ninja come back?'**

"Oh Right!" she said out loud and then winced, looking around. Sliding her phone open again she looked at the simple message: '_Where R U?' _grinning her fingers flew across the keys to type the six letters. _'Konoha.'_

Now she was waiting for a reply as she switched her phone to vibrate before deciding to hide it back in her bag. As she zipped it back up she heard her name being called and looked up.

Shizune was standing in the doorway waiting for her and she stood up tense making sure to grab her bag as she walked into the office.

Going through the doors nervously she swallowed as she saw the blonde woman behind the desk. _"Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap!" _she thought in her head as she walked farther into the room. Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura were off to the side but Shizune had left the room. Walking into the middle of the room she realized how big the office really was; it had seemed much smaller in her mind, but then again she had never actually been here before.

"So," Tsunade began looking at Collette over her hands, "exactly how did you get here?"

Collette blinked, she didn't know what to say so she just continued to stare at the woman; then she blinked again and continued to stare. Deciding to try and buy some time by discovering how short Tsunade's temper really was she continued to stare back at the woman's glare.

"Well?"

"Nuu." Collette replied and she saw the Hokage's eye twitch. _"Ah. I see, very short fuse… like the preppy bitch I kept tripping in gym." _Without meaning to Collette grinned wickedly.

"Is something funny?" Tsunade glared.

"If I said 'yes' would you try to hurt me?" Collette asked innocently, she knew how much adults hated when you answered a question with one of your own.

The older blonde stood up angry and Collette looked over as she heard something muffled. Sakura's hand was covering Naruto's mouth as he laughed, suddenly she jerked her hand away- apparently he had licked her. Kakashi was just staring at her like she was an idiot.

"Tsunade-sama, Collette probably just needs some sleep… maybe you could give her a place to stay?" the pink haired medic-nin asked as she brought the Hokage's attention to her.

Despite not wanting to, Collette felt grateful to the girl; she had just bought her time to make up her story and ask a few more questions.

"I can't make anything on short notice." Tsunade frowned, "She'll have to stay with one of you." She continued after a little thought.

"Well, I don't have another room and neither does Naruto… that wouldn't be a good place for her to live anyway," she muttered absentmindedly wiping her hand off again.

Everyone looked at Kakashi and the silence decided everything.

* * *

Dawn stared at the phone, "Oh Damn!" she muttered as she realized that she and Collette had ended up on opposite sides.

"Aw man!" she whined as she realized just how hard this was going to be. A knock on the door alerted her to the fact that she still had a group of psychopaths to interview with. Sighing she trudged forward and almost got hit in the face as the door swung open. Apparently Konan didn't like to wait.

Staring blankly at each other for a few seconds the blue haired female started down the hall and Dawn followed; all the while thinking of who she still had to meet.

There was Itachi, Kisame, Zetsu, Deidara, and Tobi for sure. She wasn't sure how far into the anime she was, so Hidan, Kakazu and Sasori might not be there. Counting on her fingers she had already met two but still had to be formally introduced to the other approximate six.

Sighing she realized that it didn't really matter as she was still going to meet a group of people that could kill her easily and it didn't really matter how many there were.

Since she wasn't paying attention she almost ran into Konan who had stopped but managed to look up in time. The kunoichi looked back at her with a raised eyebrow before stepping out of the way to let the rest of the Akatsuki see Dawn.

Counting quickly she noticed only two people missing: Pein and Sasori.

"_So it's past the first arc and Sasori's dead." _Dawn thought to herself as she looked over the group again.

"This is Dawn… she will be staying with us and you are all to keep her alive." Konan glared at the group.

"Why the Fuck would we bother doing that!?" Hidan yelled out.

"Because she is going to make your lives easier and if you kill her we lose a psychic." Pein said as he walked through a door.

Everyone seemed to stiffen except Konan- which almost seemed normal, and Tobi which nagged at Dawn's brain. Something about who he really was.

"She's a psychic, un?" Deidara asked glancing over at her skeptically.

Dawn just looked right back at him; she didn't reply, just stared at him like he was an idiot. His leader had just stated that she was a psychic and he was doubting him by questioning her. She just grinned behind her hand as Pein shot him a glare, "Yes."

The Blonde shrunk back slightly and Pein looked over to Dawn who lowered her hand as the smile disappeared.

"Konan." He nodded to her and then left as she began to follow.

The room was quite as the ninja assessed the new girl. Dawn just glanced around now nervous.

"So… " she said breaking the silence they all stared at her, she coughed into her hand. "Anyone else think there's something going on between leader and Konan?" she asked and the ninja froze. Kakazu stopped counting his money to look up, Zetsu just looked at her like she was crazy, Itachi blinked, Kisame stared blankly, as did Tobi, and Hidan and Deidara's jaws dropped.

"There is no way those two are together, un." Deidara said once he got his face back under control but he didn't sound too convinced.

Dawn just smiled lightly and looked to Itachi; he looked back at her with something in his face she couldn't read. "It might be possible." He murmured and everyone turned to him. "They do spend a lot of time together." Kisame added and everyone passed a look between themselves.

"_They're going to kill me."_ Dawn thought trying to keep back a giggle. She didn't know why she found it funny but she had to bite her lip to keep her composure. She let out a slightly shaky breath through her nose and noticed Kakazu watching her; another wave of laughter came and her mouth twitched before she reminded herself that they could make her life miserable.

"Anyway," she said as the room went silent again, "My name's Dawn Silveria. Uh… and just so you know, I'm not a ninja in anyway." The Akatsuki just looked at her, a few with narrowed eyes. Dawn fidgeted looking around the room until her eyes landed on Zetsu. They stared at each other for a few seconds.

"Please don't eat me."

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated, Flames are accepted (But make them so they help not just hurt)**


	4. Baby Steps

**Well it's been awhile. Sorry. Anyway, I would like to thank those that reviewed(of course you are the reason i keep writing) and on to the story! **

* * *

After the laughter had died down from Dawn's reaction to Zetsu, most of the members split up to go back to their rooms. The only people left in the living room were Itachi, Kisame, Tobi and Dawn; the last one not knowing how to get back to her room.

Dawn sighed dejectedly. She would go to her room happily but the thought of asking a bunch of S-class ninja, embarrassed her. If only slightly.

"_If only Collette was here. Klutz or not she has the best sense of direction… and the memory of an elephant… and the grudge holding skills of an old woman whose husband left her for a younger model." _At that thought she grinned, "Poor girl," and then was silent again.

Now however she could feel all the rooms occupants eyes on her; Dawn decided to ignore them.

"Poor girl? Who are you talking about?" Kisame asked raising and eyebrow and looking at the brown haired girl. Dawn looked back at him from the other side of Itachi and shrugged, "Let's just say that I know things about people you don't even know exist."

"So, does Dawn-chan know everyone's future?" Tobi asked tilting his head to one side. Dawn just grinned, "Nah, only the people whose lives affect mine." She was already having fun twisting the truth; she couldn't wait to start making up riddles.

With a wave of exhaustion she yawned and stretched in what many people called her feline pose. She heard laughter and blinked sleepily over towards Tobi.

"Dawn-chan's like a kitty!" He called out before bouncing over and petting her on the head, "Nice kitty." Dawn stared at him blankly before turning quickly and biting the hand that was patting her head.

"Ow! Dawn-chan bit Tobi!" He cried shaking his hand and then blowing on it.

Dawn smiled at him innocently, "I'm not suppose to bite the hand that feeds me; no one said anything about the one petting my head."

Loud laughter made her turn back around to see Kisame doubled over, Itachi was looking at him as well; with a more passive expression of course.

Dawn smiled and moved so she was looking over Itachi's shoulder; he glanced back at her. "You know for an S-rank criminal he doesn't seem too bad a guy. You must be glad he's your partner." Itachi's response was to raise an eyebrow.

"Don't look at me like that! Besides you could have Hidan or Deidara working with you all the time." He narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously. She looked right back at him, before leaning forward grinning, "You pretty…"

Kisame's laughter got louder. She glanced back over the Uchiha's shoulder. "What? Oh come one! He's a pretty person, even if he doesn't show any emotions." Turning back she saw he had quirked an eyebrow.

Score: 1-Dawn, 0-Itachi; she had gotten a facial movement out of him!

"I do wonder if it would kill you to smile though. Care to show me?" No more response except the shark man's laughter got even louder. Itachi continued to stare at her and with a sigh she stared right back.

The room went quiet for a minute until, "Hah! You blinked, I win!" Dawn cried smiling.

Tobi who had been nursing his hand looked up, "Eh? Was Dawn-chan playing a game with Itachi-san?"

Laughing lightly (and nervously) the blue eyed girl nodded, "Yep! It's called a staring contest and whoever blinks first loses. Why don't you try it Tobi?"

"Eh?! Tobi wouldn't do that! Itachi-san might use his sharingan on Tobi!" the masked man cried and it took Dawn a few minutes for the information to sink in.

She started to mentally beat the crap out of herself. She had just had a staring contest with Itachi Uchiha… what the HELL was wrong with her?

* * *

"And this is the room you'll be staying in." Kakashi stated pushing open the door to a messy but large bedroom. Collette's eyes widened. Despite the fact that the house was large – and needed a cleaning or five – she hadn't expected the room she would get to be quite as nice as it was.

She shook her head in disbelief, "Don't like it?" Kakashi asked from beside her. She just raised an eyebrow at him.

"Are you being serious? This bedroom is waaay better than what I thought it would be; no offence." The blonde looked back into the bedroom and shook her head again. It wasn't as big as the one she had back home but that room got lonely, it had been much too big for a little person like her, not only that but she wouldn't have someone trying to kill her in her sleep.

"Ah. Oh right, I don't have any money or anything so do you think we can make a deal?" she asked looking back to the silver haired man; she would really have to get use to his hair.

At his blink she went on with her idea, "Okay, so if you get me the things that I need to live here; so food, clothes and other… er, accessories. Then I'll clean the house, do the laundry and cook!"

He stared at her blankly, mulling it over. After about five minutes she started to bounce up and down impatiently, _"Is he trying to make me whine or beg or something?"_

**'Please don't. It will come back to haunt you.' **

At the sound of her "inner" she sighed, that was the most annoying thing she'd ever had to deal with. People thought she was crazy before; now she really **was** hearing voices in her head.

Kakashi sighed and she looked up to him, giving her best puppy dog face and thanking God for once for her big brown eyes. "How much are you going to cost me?"

Collette grinned. "Thanks for letting me stay Kakashi!" she rushed into the room and started to look around; running from the nightstand, to the closet, to the bed.

Shaking his head Kakashi left the blonde to her search. Before he made it to the stairs however he heard a loud crash and ran back to find the girl had gotten her feet tangled with some of the items on the floor.

Kakashi sweat dropped and sighed again, "What are you doing?"

Collette looked up and smiled, "Having a wrestling match with the," she stopped mid sentence to yawn widely, "bucket. Don't worry I'm always uncoordinated, although today I seem to be getting a double dose."

Kicking the bucket off her foot she stood up and stretched, "What's a bucket doing in the middle of the floor anyways?"

Kakashi shrugged and the blonde sweat dropped; more than likely he had been using the room for storage.

Yawning again she slumped forward, "Forget it, I'll clean tomorrow." And with that she fell onto the bed.

"Don't you need something to sleep in?" a small grunt was heard from the bed. "Alright, I'll be gone early tomorrow on a mission. I should be back by nightfall though."

A small murmur and Kakashi closed the door.

* * *

**I know it's not much but i did need a bridge chapter! I'll update as soon as I can and I seriously mean that! My life is just too freakin' busy sometimes... Review if you want and please tell me if the characters need to be more, well in character.**


	5. Don't Hurt Me!

I'm sorry! I feel so, so, sooo bad about this I really do but I'd feel worse just leaving you people hanging and not updating for a year. I've had that happen it's not fun. I will eventually pick this story back up but I have too many thoughts in my head and this story has gotten lost within that jumbled mess. I'll start it up again when I'm close to finishing it so I can update regularly. Thanks to everyone who, reviewed, favorited, and all that other stuff! I love you all! T.T Again sooo sorry!

I blame my brain and a pinch of writer's block.


End file.
